Catholic Alliance
The Catholic Alliance is a coalition of nations dedicated to the promotion and defense of Catholic ideals among the world's governments, protection of its member nations from unwarranted hostilities, and forging of strong economic and social bonds between its member nations. History and Charter The Republic of Nova Capitalia established the Catholic Alliance on March 24, 2008. Nova Capitalia serves as interim Alliance President. Charter of the Catholic Alliance We, the nations of the Catholic Alliance, in the interests of promoting and defending Catholic ideals among the world's governments, protecting member nations from unwarranted hostilities, and forging strong economic and social ties among our member nations, do hereby agree to the following laws and principles: Alliance Membership I - Member nations of the Catholic Alliance must agree to affirm and defend the Catholic Church and its authority on matters related to governance, war and defense, trade, labor, justice, and society. II - The Catholic Alliance, in accordance with its principle of subsidiarity and in the understanding of the complexities and unique circumstances of each nation's government, culture, and society, affirms the rights of member nations over the designation of official national religions. While the Catholic Alliance encourages the establishment of the Catholic Church as official national religion, it shall not reject nations whose official national religions are other than the Catholic Church, provided these nations meet and demonstrate the conditions of Section I. III - The Catholic Alliance shall not, at this time, require its member nations to belong to any one team of nations. IV - The Catholic Alliance, in order to protect itself from the invasion of forces hostile to the Catholic Church, reserves the right to expel member nations through the judgment of the majority of Alliance Council member nations. Alliance Leadership I - Member nations shall elect an Alliance Council consisting of an Alliance President, a Secretary General, a Minister of Defense, a Minister of Aid, and a Minister of Trade. II - The duties of the Alliance President shall be... to lead the general alliance, to set its agenda through leadership of its council, to oversee matters of alliance membership, and to serve as the public face of the alliance. III - The duties of the Secretary General shall be... to assist the Alliance President in duties, to oversee internal elections, and to promote the alliance to other prospective member nations. IV - The duties of the Minister of Defense shall be... to evaluate requests for alliance members' military involvement in just conflicts. V - The duties of the Minister of Aid shall be... to evaluate requests for alliance members' financial assistance to member nations. VI - The duties of the Minister of Trade shall be... to promote economic development within the alliance. VII - Elections for the Alliance Council shall occur on the first (1st) day of each month. Member nations seeking positions on the Alliance Council must inform the Secretary General and alliance members at large of their intent within three (3) calendar days of the election. VIII - Unless mandated by emergency, no member nation may hold more than one Alliance Council post concurrently. IX - Prior to the first election, which shall occur at the first (1st) day of the nearest month, the founding alliance member nation shall serve as Alliance President. New member nations may request posts in the Alliance Council at the discretion of the Alliance President prior to the first election. Matters of War and Peace I - The Catholic Alliance shall abide by Church teaching on war. It shall respect the rights of member nations to defend themselves, and shall assist member nations from unwarranted threats. II - The Catholic Alliance shall not pursue wars of aggression, nor shall it use unwarranted force against nations who do not accept our common beliefs. III - The Catholic Alliance shall promote peace always. Matters of Governance I - The Catholic Alliance shall conduct official business in a public forum, to be established and maintained by the Alliance President. II - Amendments to the Charter of the Catholic Alliance must be first presented to the Alliance President. The Alliance President shall amend and formally propose amendments to member nations at large. Amendments shall be enacted with the approval of two-thirds of member nations at the time of the official publication of amendments. The Alliance President may veto amendments, and the alliance at large may override a veto with the approval of three-fourths of member nations at the time of the official publication of amendments. The Alliance President shall not have a vote among member nations of the alliance at large. III - Official alliance actions, including military involvement, financial assistance, and economic development requests must be first presented to the appropriate minister. The Minister and Alliance President shall collaborate, amend, and formally propose requests for official action to the member nations at large. Requests for official action shall be approved with the consent of a simple majority of member nations at the time of the official proposal of requests. The Alliance President may veto requests, and the alliance at large may override a veto with the approval of two-thirds of member nations at the time of the official proposal of requests. The Alliance President shall not have a vote among member nations of the alliance at large. IV - Executive action, in case of emergency or in circumstances considered minor or administrative, may be taken by the Alliance President, or in case of absence, the Secretary General, without the prior approval of member nations at large. Addition of Nations Nova Capitalia, established and joined March 24, 2008, Interim Alliance President (March 24, 2008-present) New Arundel, joined April 4, 2008 Command amp Conquer, joined April 9, 2008 Category:Alliances Category:Multi-Colored team alliances Category:Religion based alliances